Barden's Jumper
by wannabe-dj
Summary: "Beca Mitchell is a college freshman who finds out she has the ability to instantly teleport herself to any place in the world. How will she learn to use and control this power while attending Barden University?" Not the best summary, but why not read it anyway? You might even like it. Bechloe Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Barden's Jumper**

 _"Not all heroes wear capes."_

Superheroes.

We've all dreamed of being one. Don't lie, you totally wanted to be part of The Avengers when you left that theatre. Whether you want to be a genius billionaire playboy, a captain, or heck even a hulk, you want to save the day, you want to get the girl and _you_ want to hold the key to the city. It's nothing to be ashamed of, really. Superheroes inspire us to do bigger and better things in our lives even if they are created by the imagination of others, that's one of the amazing thing with superheroes, their inhuman like strength, speed and powers are not real. They are created to let us fall into a world of fighting evil gods, skull faced villain's and even the odd goblin here and there. Superheroes created to face the 'bad guys' are made from the mind because they couldn't possibly become real in our world.

But did you know, out there within the billions that live on this earth, among you, there is a very small population – nearly _extinct_ – that are different, they may not even know it themselves yet, _you_ could be one and not even know, but don't worry, you all find out soon enough. These unique individuals look and are just like the rest of the world. They're human… but with a little twist in their DNA.

Call them a superhero if you like…

…but they prefer to be known as the Jumpers.

xxx

The brunette girl in the back seat sighed as she glanced out the front window of the cab only to see the gates of one Barden University. _Great._ Looking away, she took out her phone after hearing it buzz.

 _Dad: Bec! I'm so glad you came through and made the right decision of coming to Barden. You won't regret it. Also, stop by, I want to see you when you get here._

Locking her phone, she decided not to respond. For one, she did not _decide_ to join Barden, she made her _decision_ to go far from here. And two, she totally wasn't going to see her father. He could wait. Will wait.

As she turned her head to look out the window, the cab was entering through the gates. She rolled her eyes at all the freshman being hugged to death by parents as they said their goodbyes to their son or daughter. When the vehicle came to a halt, the girl jumped out as quickly as possible to grab her belongings. Walking around the cab, she watched as a young man already had the back open and was about to take the black messenger bag that was safely placed on top. "I got it." She spoke without looking at him, instead hauling the bag over her shoulder. As the man started piling her suitcases onto a carrier, she pulled her headphones off her ears to rest on her neck and took a moment to breath in what was Barden U.

People. Lots of people. People meant socializing, and that was not her list of favorite things.

"Hi, there!" Speak of socializing. Her head snapped to the right at the voice. "Welcome to Barden University. What dorm?" The blond girl greets with a creepy smile that looks way too forced. Come to think of it, she resembles a serial killer that your ex would turn out to be.

"Baker Hall, I think." The freshman replied with zero enthusiasm, much to the greeters dismay.

"Okay, so what you're gonna do is…" The girl zoned out as music caught her attention from a car that stalled in front of her. Dark eyebrows rose in amusement as some goofy boy in the back turned his attention to her and started singing along to Kansas' _Carry on Wayward Son_ while rocking some air guitar. Before she knew it, he was gone as the car took off, leaving him to slam into the passenger seat.

"…and that is how you reach Baker Hall." The blonde girl finishes, drawing her head back. She holds out her hand towards the freshman. "Here is you're _official_ B.U rape whistle." It's handed over, she studied it and noticed Barden's logo printed onto the metal. "Don't blow it, unless it's actually happening!" The blonde all but screams, causing the other girl to wince. Locking eyes with the greeter, she pulled the whistle up and into her mouth, a smirk set in place as she walked away.

xxx

After making her way up three flights of stairs because god forbid Barden fix a broken elevator, she made it her dorm, room 123 that sat to the right at the end of the hallway. Bringing a hand up to knock, she halts, this is _her_ dorm as well as the other person. The door itself is already unlocked so when she struts inside she is greeted with an Australian flag that takes up the entire left side wall while the right side lays bare.

"Yo, you Beca?" Came a peculiar voice with an accent, Australian if the flag is anything to go by.

"Yeah…" Beca trailed off as a large blonde girl stands in her view, reading over the sheet in her left hand, Beca glanced back up. "You must be Patricia Williams?"

"What?!" The girl shrieks grabbing the page out of Beca's grip and glaring at it as if it was Satan himself. "I prefer Fat Amy." She corrected after tearing the page apart, holding a hand out she looks at her new roommate. "Fat Amy, best singer in Tasmania, nice to meet ya." This so called, 'Fat Amy' greeted with a wide grin, flashing all teeth. The brunette warily stared at the hand before actually shaking it.

"Beca Mitchell." She forced a smile. Turning, Beca set her messenger bag onto the bed that was now loaded with the rest of her belongings.

"So, I guess we're gonna be roomies this year." Fat Amy spoke while watching the brunette unbox. "Yep." Came an unamused reply.

"Give it a week, shortstack." Beca faced her with an eyebrow rose. "We'll be best friend's in no time."

"Doubt it." Beca muttered while going back to unboxing.

xxx

"Did you know that Kangaroos have three vaginas?"

The girl at the desk turned to look at her blonde roommate who was currently eating a packet of Oreo's with an indecisive look. She shook her head with a chuckle as she continued to set up her music equipment. "I did not know that."

"Well, that's school for ya in Tasmania. They teach all kinds of stuff. I saw it with my own eyes, ya know? A Kangaroo was brought in-."

 ** _Knock, knock._**

"Please, do _not_ finish that sentence." Beca scrunched her face up as she went to the door. Opening it, she came face to face with her father.

"Hide your wine coolers!" The middle-aged man joked as he followed her into the dorm. "Just your old man making a funny."

"Chris Rock, everybody." He heard Beca mumble, he rolled his eyes at her and turned to Fat Amy. "Hi. I'm Dr. Mitchell, Beca's dad." He stated. "I teach Science here and study-."

"Dude, no one cares." Beca shot back, interrupting him.

"Amy, Fat Amy." The Tasmanian replied, shoving an Oreo in her mouth. His eyes widened comically as he faced his daughter. "Just… Ignore her." Beca advised him with a shake of her head.

"You didn't come to see me, so I thought I'd come surprise you," He started. "When did you get here? _How_ did you get here?"

"Took a cab," Beca responded while playing around her on her laptop. "didn't want to inconvenience you and Sheila. How is the step-monster, anyway?"

"She's great. She's on her way to Vegas. Never been there before. I gave her my-."

"Oh, dad I don't actually care. I just wanted to say step-monster." She smirked as she looked at him.

"Well, can I at least get a hug? It's been a while since I've seen you." He grinned and pulled Beca into a forced hug without letting her answer. She didn't hug back.

"Well, that's what happens when you leave your wife and daughter and move 3000 miles away for some hooker."

A cough could be heard from the far side of the room, Dr. Mitchell glances at Fat Amy and clarifies, "Sheila's a pharmaceutical sales rep." He glares at Beca. "That's _very_ different from a hooker," He states, walking to the window he gestures outside. "So, have you been on the quad yet-" "Nope." "-in the Springtime, students study on the grass."

"I don't want to be on the grass, dad. I want to move to L.A, get a job at a record label and start paying my dues!" Beca rushed in all but one breath.

Dr. Mitchell exhaled loudly. "Here we go again. Beca, DJ'ing is not a profession. It's a hobby. Unless you're Rick Dees or someone awesome like that-."

"I don't want to just deejay. I want to produce music. Make music-."

"You're getting a college education. For _free_ , I might add. End of story."

" _Great_. So instead of getting a real-world experience in what I _actually_ want to do with my life, I'll spend four years studying on the grass."

An awkward silence takes over as they stare at one another for a few beats. Movement could be heard from the other side of the room before shuffling, "Well, that was a nice family reunion, but Shortstack and I are gonna hit up the activities fair." Fat Amy announced, grabbing onto Beca's shoulder. "Come on, little one."

xxx

"Don't get used to this."

"What?"

"This." Beca said to Fat Amy, pointing her finger between the two of them. "We are _not_ friends and _never_ will be." She reassured but it came out sounding somewhat of a promise... probably to herself.

Disregarding the short brunette's personal space, the Tasmanian flung her arm around the girl's shoulder, "Aw, I knew you'd come around!" She gleefully stated as they passed the multiple and crazy booths of the activity fair.

"What- I didn't… _Ugh_." Beca sighed, _I give up_ , she thought.

"How about we check out that RIAC club?" Amy suggested.

"The what?"

"RIAC. The 'Run in A Circle' club."

"I'll pass."

"Quidditch club?"

"No."

"The Swimming club has some hot guys? We could get some man candy?"

"Dude, _no_."

"How about-."

"How about we don't go to any of these stupid clubs, yeah?"

"Okay, I guess we can give a pass on that DJ booth, then."

"What, where?" Beca glanced around multiple times, her eyes wandering from booth to booth. Fat Amy chuckled as she steered them into the direction of a green and yellow banner that read 'DJ' in bold brick lettering, "I figured you'd like this stuff judging by all that mimbo jimbo stuff you got in our dorm."

"Mimbo jimbo?" The brunette queried with the raise of an eyebrow, visibly insulted. "You mean the DJ controller, midi keyboard, trackpad-."

"Yeah, that mimbo jimbo stuff." The large blonde interrupted, Beca rolled her eyes and shrugged the arm off from around her shoulder as the duo came to a stop in front of the 'Barden DJ' booth.

"Aw, yeah DJ's!" Amy said with a gesture of pretending to spin a deck with a high-pitched _'chikachikawow'_. Beca ignored her insane roommate by picking up a leaflet and scanning through. She let out a loud groan moments later, "Amy, I don't think this anything to do with musi-."

"SHALOM!" A loud yell came from behind the table, two young men appeared in front of Beca and Fat Amy, with wide smiles showing their slightly yellowing teeth and was that a… hearing aid in their ear?

"Aw, man," Fat Amy pointed to the sign to their right, and directed her hand across the writing. "Deaf Jews." Then decided to reenact the deck spinning but with a duller tone.

"Are you serious?" Beca breathed out.

"SHALOM!" One of the two men all but screamed again, the Tasmanian moved to stand at the middle of the table, "THAT'S NOT A REAL WORD, BUT KEEP TRYIN'! YOU'LL GET IT!"

"Not a lot of Jewish people from where you're from, huh?" Beca questioned, lightly chuckling at the girl's antics.

"Naw, but I once did play Fiddler on the Roof in high school." She stated sounding somewhat proud.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

xxx

After making their way through the activities fair, the DJ and blonde were stopped by a cheerful, "Hi!" Making their way over to the voice, Beca and her roommate came to a stop outside a makeshift booth, holding a blue and white banner reading, 'Barden Bellas'.

"Any interest in joining our acapella group?" Although the question was offered to them both, the redheaded girl with blazing light blue eyes directed her attention towards the brunette. Beca quickly looked to the tall uptight looking blonde standing to the redhead's right that was looking visibly distressed. The smiling girl handed both Beca and Fat Amy a flier, "Oh, this is like a thing now?" The DJ placed a smirk on her face, clearly amused.

"Oh, totes!" Blue eyes sparkle as she beams and sticks out her hand. Taking the offered handshake Beca felt a tingle run up her spine but internally shrugged it off. "I'm Chloe and this is Aubrey," The redhead gestures to the uptight blonde who is watching the them interact. "We sing covers of songs without any instruments, it's all from our _mouths_." The redhead, Chloe, points to her mouth, emphasizing her point and then even sends a wink Beca's way.

"Yikes. Well, I'm Beca and this is my roommate Fa-."

"Fat Amy." The girl in question speaks up.

"You call yourself, 'Fat Amy'?" Aubrey chimed in.

"Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back." The Tasmanian clarifies. The two blondes go into conversation about the Barden Bellas and then Amy is on the ground mumbling about mermaid dancing so Beca took that as her cue to face the bubbly redhead.

"All from your mouths, huh?" An amused smile planted on her features.

"Yep. There are four groups on campus. The Bellas; that's us. We're the tits. The BU Harmonics; they sing _a lot_ of Madonna. The High Notes; they're, um, not particularly motivated. And then there's..." Chloe trailed off as she glanced over to a group of singing boys, Beca's eyes following before glancing back down to the flier.

"Hey! We match!" Chloe suddenly announced, when Beca rose her eyebrow, she pointed to the tattoo that was gracing Beca's right arm.

"Oh, yeah?"

"I sorta went through a punk phase." Chloe said, putting her wrist in front of Beca to show off her tattoo. "I was listening to a lot of 'Evanescence.'" The redhead admitted causing Beca to snort.

"Yeah, a ladybug really defines that." The DJ chuckled.

"And I see a grasshopper is really helping your image as well." She shoots back.

"Touché"

"So, are you interested?" Chloe goes back to the subject at hand.

"I don't know. Seems pretty lame if you ask me."

"Aca-scuse me?" Their attention is brought to Aubrey now joining in. "Synchronized lady dancing to a Mariah Carey chart topper is _not_ lame."

"Mariah Carey is _really_ helping you prove your point."

"Shut it, you little-."

"We sing all over the world and compete in National Championships," Chloe cuts in, attempting to persuade.

"On purpose?" The brunette fires at them.

"We played the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Center you bitch!" Aubrey frustratingly bursts out.

"What Aubrey means to say is that we're a close-knit, talented group of ladies whose dream is to return to the national finals at Lincoln Center this year." The redhead pulls a puppy dog look. "Help us turn our dreams into reality?"

"Sorry, I don't even sing," Beca apologetically shrugs, "but it was really nice to meet you guys." Before Beca could make an exit, she is forcefully pulled back, " _Dude!_ " She twists to complain to Fat Amy but is cut short by the giggles that she can here coming from Chloe. Rolling her eyes, Beca crossed her arms as she waited for the Tasmanian to scribble her name down on the signup sheet. Once done, Amy wrapped an arm around Beca, "Now we can leave shortstack."

xxx

Beca had been at Barden for about a month, she could admit, it wasn't _all_ bad. The classes she bothered to actually go to were somewhat interesting and didn't involve too much work, plus that internship at the Radio Station wasn't too shabby either.

Even if that English senior didn't play her mixes and made her stack CD's. Whatever.

While working at the station the brunette also made friends with the goofy boy that serenaded her from the backseat of his parent's car. Jesse, his name was. An okay dude, kind of annoying at times but not the worst person she has ever met. He was funny and made her laugh at his stupid jokes. The only thing was, they were somewhat opposites, except their love for music. Jesse liked (loved) movies, Beca despised them. Jesse believed that endings were the best part, Beca laughed stating they were only real in fantasy land. Jesse flirted with Beca, Beca didn't flirt back. Jesse _like_ liked Beca, Beca didn't _like_ like him back.

Don't worry that was sorted out quick enough.

 _"Hey, Beca?" Jesse spoke up, his head looking down at the CD currently in his hand._

 _"What's up?"_

 _"Would, you uh-." He paused, stacking the CD on the shelf. "Wanna, you know, go out sometime… with me?"_

 _The brunette stopped what she was doing, "What do you mean?"_

 _"As a date?" He asked, deciding to look at her._

 _Setting, the stack of CD's on the table, Beca gave him an apologetic smile, "Sorry, Jesse, it's nothing against you… But I'm not really interested."_

 _"Oh," He looked away, "That's okay. It was stupid anyway."_

 _"No, really, you're a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have you it's just I'm not_ really _interested in you or any guy for that matter…" She rose her eyebrows trying to help him figure out. She saw him pause, thinking about what was just said. "Oh…" He trailed off._

 _"Yeah…" She breathed out a laugh. "Like I said man, nothing against you."_

 _"Yeah, no shit." He chuckled, finally cheering up. "So, you prefer the ladies?"_

 _"Yep." She clarified, "That doesn't bother you, does it?"_

 _"Of course not, Beca." He made his way over to her. "We can help each other out now, be each other's wingman… or wingwoman in your case."_

 _"You're a weirdo."_

 _"And so are you," He grinned "good thing we're gonna be lesbros."_

 _"Please don't say lesbros."_

So yeah, Beca and Jesse were deemed 'Lesbros', and okay she didn't hate it that much… well she did but anyway, Beca had been going along with college life just fine until she realized something strange was happening with her. She couldn't pin point what it was but every now and then she would get a severe headache that would appear randomly out of the blue. And this was just the beginning of strange happenings within her. Every night, for the past few weeks, Beca would have a dream of being in a different country or place and she swears when she woke the next morning, she was in that exact place for a split second until she blinked and would be back in her shared dorm with Fat Amy.

A few days ago, for example, Beca had lay down in her bed after a shift at the Radio Station, tired and worn out and had dreamt of her childhood home back in Portland only to wake up the next morning to find herself laying in the street of her childhood home before she was suddenly back in Barden.

Knowing that it wasn't a thing that happened to anyone in the norm, the DJ researched about her strange happenings but came up short.

Guess Google doesn't hold the answer to everything.

So, in Beca Mitchell fashion, she ignored it and hoped that it would ease away eventually.

It did not. Nope, not in the slightest.

The dreams still occurred to the point of a month straight of them, maybe even longer.

As the dreams occurred and occurred and the sudden appearances in different areas of the world, Beca came to realize that she was _teleporting._ Yes, you heard me correctly. At first, she thought she was going insane but waking up in a new country every day without booking a plane ticket really made her begin to question the situation.

The brunette took a walk outside Barden one day to clear her mind and came across an abandoned warehouse. Curiosity got the best of her, so she crept her way to the back only to come face to face with a 30ft tall steel gate. Behind the gate lay shattered glass and an open window. Sighing in defeat, the brunette went to leave but stopped as she remembered about her weird dreams. Thinking back, she thought about how she would end up in the place as she dreamt about.

Looking to the open way behind the gate, Beca shut her eyes and took a deep breath, she imaged herself standing between the shattered window and gate. While continuing to breath in and out for what must have been thirty seconds, Beca felt a tingly buzz fly through her spine and her feet feel slightly levitated. Opening her eyes, a cracked laugh came out and a large grin appeared as she stood between the gate and broken window.

" _Wow."_

xxx

 **Literally have no idea where this idea came from, actually that's a lie, I was listening to a movie soundtrack and had a thought of writing a new story. I'm currently writing the next chapter for this story so review if you'd like to see more. This chapter is somewhat following the actual PP movie but with some major changes at the end. I hope this made some sense and wasn't confusing. One more thing, I have no clue how long this will be or how many chapters so bear with me.**

 **Let me know if you guys want to see more. Also, can you take a guess on what movie this story is based off? (If you figure it out, good for you, dude. I'm not copying the movie by any chance, it just gave me the idea for this.)**

 **PS. Sorry for mistakes...**


	2. Chapter 2

xxx

Opening her eyes, Beca yawned loudly. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust but when they did she found herself laying on the edge of a very tall building – New York if her dream was anything to go by. Sitting up, Beca flinched at the height, and abruptly shut her eyes.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Beca felt a buzzing sensation run through body and found herself back in the comfort of her college dorm.

 _Jesus Christ._

The freshman had been practicing her… unique ability lately. She wasn't a pro just yet but was on the way to becoming one, she just needed to work on the whole 'wakening up at Barden'. Taking a few steadying breaths, the brunette searched around her bed for her phone. Eventually finding it, she read that it was 2:33am.

Deeming that she wasn't going to get any more sleep throughout the night, Beca hopped out of bed – making sure not to wake the Tasmanian that was soundly snoring at the opposite side of the dorm – and pulled on her grey hoody before searching for her trusty worn out converse. Pulling a victory pose, Beca grabbed them out from under her bed and threw them on. Standing in the middle of the dorm, the DJ shut her eyes before cracking them back open and smirking.

Man, she'll never get tired of that.

She took a deep breath of Barden's somewhat fresh air and decided a stroll around the quad would do her some good.

But then again, why walk when you can teleport?

Looking around Beca set her eyes on a target, in the far distance stood a lone tree that lay in the center of the quad. Without shutting her eyes, the girl studied the object carefully and took a deep breath before making a movement of walking forward. Instead of her foot hitting the concrete, Beca felt herself become slightly levitated for only a short second before landing on soft grass and the tree right in front of her. "This is so cool." The brunette mumbled, amazed.

For the next thirty-minutes the freshman continued to practice teleporting from one place to the other – and in the quads case; from tree to tree – without closing her eyes. Stopping for a quick break, Beca had her hands on her knees and was breathing heavily and quickly came to realize that this stuff takes a lot out of you, physically.

 _I should start doing more cardio or… exercise in general._

With the thought in mind, Beca shot down to the floor and placed her two hands in front of her and kicked her feet out at the back.

Pushups. She could do these.

Totally.

Pushing herself down Beca – with all her strength – made her way back up to her first position. Smiling, she went down for a second only to fall to the side a second later, "Nope, not for me…"

Checking her phone, it read that it was just shortly past 3:15, not knowing what to do now and not feeling very tired, Beca sat down on one of the benches that surrounded the area. Her thoughts wandered to her experience at being at Barden so far.

She thought about how weird it was being here. This 'college life' that her dad wanted her to experience just wasn't for her and the past month has shown that. Beca skips classes and doesn't care for her assignments. The DJ was not one for this life, she didn't even _want_ to be here, she was forced to go. If she had it her own way, Beca would have been on a plane – the day she hit the solid age of eighteen – and on her way to Los Angeles, but nothing seems to go her way and instead of getting a present on her eighteenth, her father stood at her doorstep with a college application in hand with a stern look.

And now that she thinks about it, Beca could go to L.A. She _could_ make her dream come true and work her way from the bottom of the music industry right to the very top. She _really_ could. And her father wouldn't even _notice_ , it could be done with the snap of her fingers and **_whoosh_** , she's in a different state. And how might one ask? Well, she has a simple trick up her sleeve.

Shaking her head from the thoughts, Beca thought back the present and what currently surrounded her. Barden University was quite peaceful. At night, that is. No students rushing to get to classes or their nonsense chatter.

Very peaceful, indeed.

After sitting for a short period, Beca stood and decided on stretching her legs a little. She made her way through the quad at a slow pace. In front of her was a lake in the distance, glistening from the moonlight just behind a set of trees, which caught her attention. As she was about to make her way over, a scream echoed through the college grounds catching her attention.

"Get away from me!" Came a shout from behind her. A dark eyebrow rose as Beca carefully made her way towards the voice.

The brunette slowed her pace as she came up behind the wall to the English building, making sure she was well hidden, Beca peeked her head around and watched as a girl was pushed up against the brick wall to the building. From what she could see, the girl was a blonde and the attacker was a man who currently had his back to Beca.

"Be quiet!" He said, his voice deep and hoarse, pushing further into the girl, his grip tightening. "P-please leave me alone!" The blonde cried.

Beca's blood boiled. This was _wrong._ She couldn't just stand here. Thinking of a plan of attack, Beca took in her surroundings. Walking would only alert him, she could try running up behind him… No that would be way too loud-

Wait.

Couldn't Beca teleport?

Oh _, how_ convenient.

"Don't make me have to shut that mouth of you-." He was interrupted by shuffling behind him. His grip loosened on the blonde as he glanced over his shoulder. "Who's there?" His deep voice called out.

Silence.

"Answer me!"

Silence.

"Whatever…" He faced the blonde again, only to hear more shuffling. Sighing in frustration, he momentarily let go of the girl before turning and marching his way around the English building.

"Where are you!" He yelled out to the empty porch. His voice echoing through the campus. "Show yourself- hey!" He looked around the corner to see the blonde running in the opposite direction. Sprinting after her, he called out, "You'll regret tha-" His sprint was interrupted as he was roughly shoved into the side of the English building, his shoulder connecting harshly with the brickwork.

"What do you want?!" He asked, stumbling back to his feet while looking around for his intruder.

"Stay away from her," Beca appeared in front of him. She _almost_ laughed as his eyes widened as he tripped back into the wall.

"What th- you just. Wha-." He stuttered over his words.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You-" He pointed. "Appeared!"

Shaking her head, Beca looked confused, "You're going insane, man." She smirked.

"No, you did-"

"Anyway…" Beca interrupted. "I'm going to leave now." She turned to leave but stopped abruptly, twisting around, her left hand connected with his nose. "If I see you harassing _anyone_ ever again or if I even see your face in this campus again, I'll have you sent straight to the nearest prison cell." She snarled. "Do I make myself clear?"

He looked up, "Crystal."

"Good," She turned and began to walk away.

But before she could go any further, a large hand grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around. Beca studied the fist that came at her but before it could connect with her, she quickly vanished and appeared behind him.

"What the hell?" He said staring where Beca had disappeared.

"It's like you didn't even listen." She deadpanned before hitting him across the back of his head.

xxx

Sighing, Beca opened the door to her dorm and was greeted by her still sleeping roommate. The brunette checked the time to see that it was only 6am. Flopping onto her bed, she decided on catching a short snooze.

Thankfully, when she woke, she was still in the comfort of her dorm room. Getting dressed, she saw it was now 8am. Grabbing her belongings, Beca left the dorm.

She decided against teleporting as there were now students roaming around the campus, probably going to their early classes. After mindlessly strolling around for a little bit, Beca made her way to the campus' coffee shop that was nearby. Barden Café was a small coffee shop just at the other side of campus – opposite the radio station that Beca worked at – and was secluded by a range of trees.

Walking in, Beca breathed in the aroma of coffee and baked goods. After ordering her usual, black coffee and a bagel, she sat down at her usual booth at the back. The DJ pulled out her laptop from her backpack and powered it on.

Just as she was about the continue working on a mix, a shadow appeared from beside her. Glancing up, she caught the eyes of sparling blue ones. "It's Beca, right?" The girl asked.

"Uh, yeah. Chloe, was it?"

"Yep, that's me," The redhead grinned pointing to herself before motioning towards the booth, "Do you mind?"

"Oh -uh, of course not," Beca said, quickly pulling her backpack off the table. "Thanks, this place is full, huh?" Chloe sat down, placing her coffee on the table. For this first time since arriving, Beca took the opportunity to glance around the small shop and sure enough, every booth and table was occupied.

"Don't worry about it," She gave a small smile to the redhead before looking back to her laptop.

"So, you come here often?" Chloe questioned, taking a bite of her sandwich.

 _Oh, so she's a talker. Should've guessed._

"Yeah, I guess." The DJ shrugged.

"Oh, me too! Are you writing an assignment?" The redhead gestured to her laptop. The brunette snorted, causing Chloe to look at her with an amused grin.

"Do I look like someone who writes assignments?" Beca asked distractedly, continuing to click away on her laptop. But she glanced back up when she heard the redhead giggling, causing Beca to fight back a grin.

"So, what _are_ you doing then?"

"You ask a lot of questions," The DJ deadpanned.

"And you still haven't answered."

"If you _really_ must know…" She dragged. "I'm making music."

"Really? What type?"

"I see you're continuing with a pattern of questions."

"Just answer me, Beca."

"Geez. Calm it, Red," Beca threw her hands up in surrender, smirking as Chloe rose an eyebrow.

"Red?" Chloe grinned, a certain sparkle to her blue eyes.

"Do I need to explain?"

"Now who's asking questions,"

"Shut it."

"So…" Chloe dragged out, tapping the laptop, "What music are you making?"

"Certainly nothing from my mouth," Beca smirked, winking at the girl.

"Haha."

"And to finally answer your question. I create mixes, as in mashups."

"That's pretty cool!" Chloe beamed, leaning over the table. The redhead attempted to glance at the screen but before she could, Beca had moved the object out of the way. "The hell are you doing?"

"I wanted to see," The beaming girl answered. She sat back in her seat before straightening up, "Can I take a listen?"

"Maybe-"

"-Yay!"

"-and by maybe, I mean no."

"Oh…" Chloe slouched in her seat dejectedly before looking at Beca with the biggest, saddest puppy eyes known to man-kind, "Pwease?" The DJ's eyebrows furrowed, "What are you doing?"

"I wanna listen," The redhead pouted… and even had the audacity to fake a sniffle. _"Pwetty pwease?"_

Staring for a few moments, Beca tried her hardest not to give in. She _really_ did. She even considered teleporting her way out of the situation before realizing that would do more bad than good.

The DJ finally gave in and sighed. Pulling her headphones off, she gestured for Chloe to slide next to her. "Fine. You can listen." She held out the headphones, "Take these before I change my mind." And just like that the puppy dog eyes and pout vanished and was replaced by a wide grin as Chloe slid next to her. Sitting _way_ closer than necessary.

 _So much for personal space…_

Scrolling through her completed mixes, Beca looked to the redhead only to momentarily stop. Sat beside her was one redhead with Beca's headphones placed over her head and the DJ had to admit, the oversized piece of headwear made Chloe look adorable.

Shaking those thoughts away, she gestured to the mixes. "Pick whatever you want." And so Beca watched as Chloe concentrated on picking one. After a minute or so, she heard a small, 'oh!' come from the girl. Looking to the laptop screen, she noticed that Chloe had chosen a mix labelled " _212_Bust a 3_ ".

The brunette watched each facial expression that took place on the redhead's face as each minute passed by. It went from shock to surprise then back to shocked and possibly cringe? Beca wouldn't know, she's never been good at reading anyone. When the mix ended, Chloe took off the headphones and handed them back.

"It was bad, wasn't it?" Beca stated. "I knew it, I shou-"

"Are you kidding?" Chloe cut in. "Beca, that was amazing!" She beamed, possibly bigger than before.

"Thanks, Chloe."

"Thank you for letting me listen."

"Anytime."

Checking her phone, Chloe's eyes widened comically, "Shoot!"

"Hmm?"

"We're late!"

" _We're?_ "

"For class!" Chloe exclaimed, quickly finishing off her coffee before looking to Beca. "Aren't you going to move?"

"No."

"Don't you have class?"

"Probably." She shrugged.

"So, you're just- wait." Chloe paused taking a breather. Then suddenly looking like she was going to faint. "I'm _LATE_ FOR CLASS!" She grabbed her belongings, "I'm _NEVER_ late." Turning back to an amused DJ, she looked at Beca apologetically, "I'm sorry, but I _really_ have to get going. It was really nice to see you again, Beca." She bent down to give Beca and quick, but surprising hug, before rushing her way out of the café.

Beca sat staring into where the redhead had just left, and before she could comprehend what was happening, the redhead peeked her head around the wall, "Thanks again for letting me listen!"

 _She's something else, man._ Beca thought to herself, chuckling.

xxx

 **Looks like I took a while to update. I'll try to do better.**


	3. Chapter 3

xxx

"What's got you all smiley?" Came from opposite Beca. Looking up from the CD she had in hand, her eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"This," Jesse made a circular motion around her mouth, "Is not normal. The Beca Mitchell I know does _not_ smile."

"For starters, you've only known me for a short while." Beca stated, stacking a CD on the shelf.

"And in that short time, I've became your bro."

 _Thank God, he didn't say-_

"-your lesbro."

 _Go figure._

Glancing up, Jesse stared back with that goofy grin on his face. "You still haven't answered my question, Becaw."

"Which was again?" She questioned.

"Beca." He paused. "Why were you _smiling_?"

"I remembered that I have such a great friend-"

"Aww."

"-I mean, Fat Amy is awesome." The DJ smirked.

"I am wounded, Beca. Really, I am." Jesse said. "But for real, why are you smiley toda-"

"Jesse!" Snapping their heads to the side, they saw Luke make his way out of the booth. "I'm hungry." He stated.

" _Again?_ " Jesse sighed.

"Yes. Now be a good boy and get me food."

"You know, you're not gonna be 22 forever, man."

Smirking, Luke lifted his shirt to show off his incredible, chiseled six-pack, "I think I'm good." Nodding, Beca chimed in, "He's good." Looking to the Brit she said, "You're good, man."

"I see how this is..." Jesse looked between them, "you're bullying the tattoo virgin." Pausing, Jesse let his eyes fall closed, "I really just said that." Turning in his place, he began his way for the door. "One burger coming right up!"

Beca couldn't help the laugh that escaped her.

xxx

Waking up from her nap, Beca felt gross. Switching her phone on, she squinted at the bright light. 11pm. Great.

Deeming a shower a semi-decent idea, because there was a still a chance of being murdered, Beca pulled the duvet cover away before gathering her shower supplies. Noticing that her roommate was no-where to be seen, she shrugged before vanishing into air.

Landing with a quiet thud outside the shower room, Beca quickly made her way in. Stripping off, she pulled on her robe and shoved everything else into a locker. Making her way to a shower stall, Beca hummed along to a mix she had been working on.

 _"I'm bulletproof…"_

Stepping into the stall, she hung up her shower stuff before taking her robe off. She continued singing.

 _"Fire away, fire awa-"_

"You **can** sing!"

 _Okay, the fuck?"_

Turning around, Beca came face-to-face with red hair and bright blue eyes. " _Dude_!" She exclaimed pulling the shower curtain over to cover herself.

"Beca!" Chloe pulls the curtain back.

"What?!" The DJ subtly takes back possession of the curtain.

"Hi!" Chloe beamed.

Raising her eyebrows Beca gaped, "Hi… Chloe. Please get out."

"How high does your belt go?" The redhead asked ignoring her comment.

"My wha- _Oh, my god._ " The curtain was pulled back by Chloe as she made her way closer. Just totally invading the brunette's privacy… in like every way.

"Your voice is amazing, Becs! You **_have_** to audition for the Bellas!" The redhead stated with those _big, blue beautiful eyes of hers_ and what the actual hell, Beca? Get a grip of yourself, woman. Grabbing a shampoo bottle, Beca attempted to cover herself but it failed as it slipped from her hands. "I can't concentrate on anything right now until you cover your junk." She said, rotating around.

"Just… considerate it," Chloe pleads. "One time we sang back up for _Prince_. His butt is so tiny, I can hold it with like one hand."

"Dude. I am _nude._ " The DJ cried but rolled her eyes at the redheads, _"Hey, that rhymed!"_

"You were singing Titanium, right?" At this, Beca's head peaked around from her position against the tiled wall. "You know David Guetta?"

"Have I been living under a rock? That song is my jam…" Getting closer she whispered, "My _lady jam,_ "

"How nice."

"Yeah... that song just really _builds_." She winked.

"Gross," Beca screwed her face up. Opening her eyes, she saw Chloe staring back at her intently. "Not that I'm not enjoying the view in front of me… but can we please quicken up this interaction?" Beca sighed, unintentionally raking her eyes up and down the redhead's frame. Realizing what she was doing, the DJ quickly flew her eyes to the ceiling.

"On one condition."

"Name it"

"Sing Titanium for me."

Snapping her head from the ceiling, Beca looked to Chloe, "What?"

"Sing it for me."

"Dude… _No_."

"…Not for **_that_** reason!" Chloe stated with a smirk, " _Unles_ -"

"NO." Beca interrupted. "I think we're good. You can leave now."

"I'm not leaving until you sing, Becs."

"This is ridiculous."

"Maybe." Chloe agreed. "But I can stand here all night."

Rolling her eyes, Beca reluctantly started singing.

 _"I'm bulletproof  
Nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away..."_

Beca's eye's shot to Chloe's as the redhead began harmonizing with her.

 _"Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium"_

 _Wow._

Chloe's grin is so wide that Beca can't help but mirror it. There's a beat with them both staring at each other. Yep, both still completely nude. Catching herself checking the redhead out, Beca glanced away. "Oh, yeah. I'm pretty confident..." She gestured to her body. "...about all _this_."

"You should be," Beca nodded.

"You have a lovely voice." A new voice comes from outside the stall. Stood is a young handsome man, with dark hair. "Thanks," Beca said. A few seconds pass before Beca glanced to Chloe with a raised eyebrow.

" _Oh_ …" Turning Chloe grabbed onto the boy before walking away. "See you at auditions!" She cheerily called back.

xxx

Beca went to auditions.

She got accepted.

She also got a hood thrown over her head. But that's besides the point.

Point is, Beca was now in a freaking group. A freaking acapella group to be exact. Named the Barden Bellas.

 _Ugh._

If her dad doesn't allow her to go to L.A. after joining this then she will be sure to cause a riot.

xxx

Making her way out from the doors of the rehearsal room. Beca sighed. Her body ached from the nasty cardio workout that blonde bitch made her go through. Said blonde bitch was the girl Beca saved that one time, it turns out. Aubrey, her name was. Thankfully Aubrey hadn't known it was Beca who had helped her that night.

But Beca had been in the Bellas for around a month. They had already taken part in a Sigma Beta… something. To say it went bad would be an understatement. Let's just say, if she could have, Beca would have vanished the hell out of there just to avoid the embarrassment.

Walking through the brisk evening breeze, Beca pulled on her headphones while strolling endlessly watching the sunset. During the somewhat peaceful stroll, she stopped in her tracks.

You know that feeling of when you think someone is watching you? Well, Beca currently has that feeling. Glancing behind her, she observed the area before her. Seeing no one she went to continue her walk before hearing hurried footsteps. Looking back, she let out a breath with a short chuckle.

"Hey, Becs!" Chloe greeted jogging up to the brunette.

"Hi there… sporty?" Beca smirked.

"Oh, yeah…" The girl giggled, "Just thought I'd catch up on some exercise," Chloe clarified with a wave of her hand.

"Even after all that cardio?!" Beca had to ask, dumbfounded… but mainly impressed.

Giggling, Chloe nodded, "So, where are you headed now?"

"Well, considering it's," She glanced to the watch on her right wrist, "8pm. I am going back to my dorm to shower and sleep."

" _Ooh_ , a shower. Need me to join?" Chloe grinned.

"I think I'm good…" Beca mumbled, sporting red cheeks from the memory… that seemed to be implanted in her brain. "What about you? What are you doing now?" Beca questioned, internally trying to cool herself down.

"Not anything much different from your night. Except I have this huge paper that is due for Monday… and which I have yet to start. So, I need to get a start on that... because if I don't then I won't pass, and if I don't pass then who knows what could happen? I mean, if I fail then I could have to repeat this year and knowing my luck, I'd end up failing 3 years in a row and, oh no… What if I get made to drop out-" The redhead rambled, her voice raising but suddenly stopped feeling two hands on each of her arms.

"Chloe." She looked into Beca's stormy blue eyes. "Chill, dude. You will pass, trust me."

"Sorry," Chloe shook her head, "I tend to become over dramatic about my studies."

"I think we've established that," The DJ said with a slight grin. Letting her hands drop back to her sides. Both girls missing the unintentional contact, both letting the feeling slide.

 ** _"I am Titanium..."_**

Beca's eyebrow rose at the sudden song, she smirked at the redhead as Chloe took her phone out of her bag. The redhead gave her a _'shut it'_ look before answering, a small smile plastered on her face.

"Hello?... Oh, hey Bree!" Chloe greeted. "Sure. I'll be there in 5 minutes. Okay? Bye, bye." Ending the call, Chloe turned to Beca with an apologetic face. "That was Bree, she needs help with something back in the auditorium. So, I need to get going."

"Oh, right. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yep!" Dashing over, Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's shoulders, giving her a hug. Something which had taken Beca by surprise at first, but after knowing the redhead for the past month, she had become more accustomed to the unexpected hugs. Bringing an arm around Chloe's waist they both pulled back.

"See ya, Becs!" Chloe said looking over her shoulder as she departed. Beca held a soft smile as she watched the redhead.

She missed furrowed brows of Chloe's when the ginger glanced back once again only to find the brunette no longer there.

 **If there were any mistakes, I do apologize.**

 **Sorry for taking like 7 years to update. I'm not too sure how many of you guys reading actually enjoy this story... I mean, I hope you are. But yeah, sorry for taking forever, school has just been kicking my ass this past year.**

 **Anywayyy, if you liked this chapter or story, maybe review with what you think is gonna happen? It'd be cool to hear what you guys think.**


End file.
